


Claw and Fang

by Dawnwolf17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Family, Blood and Torture, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky is a wolf, Bucky torture, Bucky's working on his issues, Everyone just wants to help Bucky, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA sucks, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra mind games, Hydra wants their soldier back, I have no idea how to tag this dear lord help, Idiots in Love, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Language, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Snarky Bucky, Steve says fuck that, Stucky - Freeform, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, ish, no beastiality i promise, oh yeah, someone remind me to edit these damn tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwolf17/pseuds/Dawnwolf17
Summary: As if everything Hydra had done before wasn't bad enough for Bucky Barnes. Their new round of experiments have left the man in a situation he never in a million years thought he would find himself in..but hey...at least he's able to think for himself for once.Aka-- the one where Hydra turns Bucky into a wolf and Bucky gets his mind back bit by bit with the help of Steve and the Avengers.





	Claw and Fang

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this took a while. And i know I still have to get around to updating High School Sucks-- and I will. I promise. This is just a plot bunny that's been loose in my head for a while now and I really needed to write it. I don't know why I love Bucky as a wolf as much as I do but it's a real problem for me. Anyway. I'm not going to ramble long here.  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Comments are deeply appreciated and might encourage me to write faster if you guys actually like this at all.  
> Thanks!~

“Hydra is back.”

 

Those three words sent a cold tremor down the spine of Steve Rogers, a feeling that seemed to be shared by all the bodies in the room as Director Fury gave the mission run down to the team.

 

Everyone knew what that meant. But no one would say anything, letting Fury continue. “I don't know what they're after yet. There's just been reports of suspicious activity. Premeditated murders that seemed just too planned out and cleanly carried out against higher up targets. Two people committing suicide via cyanide pills when questioned, and one rumor floating around that someone wants to take the Avengers down. Again” The man finishes with a calm and carefully emotionless voice though there was a heavily implied eye roll at the last part.

 

“Sounds like Hydra.” Black Widow agrees quietly from where she was sitting beside Steve, her hands clasped tightly on her lap.

 

“So they are coming right for us this time huh?” Tony raises his eyebrows. “Seems a bit sloppy. Letting their intentions slip out before acting on it.”

 

“It's just a rumor, Tony. Odds are that's not their plan at all. Some reporter that knows too much probably caught wind of the story and is making it sound like Avergers vs Evil round 223 is on the way. For publicity and public excitement.” Natasha deadpans, eyes wandering around the table.

 

“Unless that's their plan all along. Make us trip over ourselves thinking we may be under attack while really they are planning something entirely worse. Or just hoping that we will think it's all crap and than actually attack us because they're hoping that we’ll believe nothing will happen.” Tony counters, his hands clenching into fists on top of the table. Judging from how fast he was talking he probably was somewhere in the midst of another two week no sleep and caffeine overload stint.

 

“Than lets not play into their games, alright?” Steve suggests in a calm and heavily regulated voice. He wasn't letting any of his own fears project into the room of his friends. He had to keep a clean head for everyone else's sake. He was their leader for a reason, after all.

“We’ll prepare for anything and everything and we won't let them catch us by surprise no matter what happens. As long as we know they're out there and active, none of us would be safe anyway so whether they're planning a direct strike on us is irrelevant.” He reasons to counteract Tony’s blundering and quite frankly confusing speech.

 

“Cap.. are you sure you’re okay to..” Clint pipes up quietly from his spot across the table next to Natasha. He was asking the question everyone was silently thinking about in their own minds.

The last time the Captain had had a run in with Hydra he’d discovered that his life long best friend that he thought died in World War two was actually alive and was a mindless killing machine for the very organization they had fought so hard together to tear apart.

He hadn’t handled it very well.

 

“Yes. I’m fine.” Steve answers a little too fast, too automatic. He’d obviously been expected to be asked that eventually. And had his answer ready.

 

Natasha gave him a little look that told him that she was onto his bullshit but she didn’t say anything out loud.

 

After Steve had discovered Bucky Barnes he had spent a whole year traveling all over the world, following as many bogus leads as he possibly could find in an attempt to track Bucky down and bring him home. All his attempts had been completely unsuccessful thus far and now he has returned to business with the Avengers, having had to come to terms with the fact that he probably was never going to find Bucky again.

 

Natasha and Sam both knew how hard this was on Steve, and hearing that Hydra had resurfaced again was probably just making it that much harder.

 

They thought that with Pierce being shot, Rumlow being caught in the exploding Helicarrier, and Bucky dropping completely off the map that Hydra would have done the world a favor and died off.

 

Apparently not.

 

“With all due respect, Fury,” Tony begins and everyone simultaneously groans. “I personally don't believe that the good captain is in any position to be butting heads with Hydra again.”

 

Everyone was probably surprised when Natasha was the one who spoke up first. “With all due respect, Stark.” Her voice was sharp and angry, which was never a good sign; “I don't think you know enough about Steve to be making comments like that. If he says he's fine, then he's fine.” Those words stunned Steve a bit, especially considering how she had been the first to give him a disbelieving look.

 

Everyone turned their eyes to Steve and he squirms under the pressure a little. He still never really got used to being the center of attention.

“I..I'm good. I know Hydra. I'm qualified at the very least to help take them out.” He hoped his voice didn't waver as much as he was afraid it did.

 

“I'm with him.” Sam shrugs from where he was positioned by the door, foot propped against the wall and arms crossed over his chest. “Steve isn't handling this alone.” The Falcon’s calming voice was unwavering and dedicated.

 

“And I'm with them too.” Natasha adds in just as calm of a voice.

 

“This is supposed to be a team effort, right? Why are you all ganging up on me like I'm the bad guy here? I was just asking if it really is a safe idea to risk Caps mental health here but if you all would rather jump down my throat and shove Steve in front of Hydra with a big ol target on his back than that's fine too.” Tony huffs in annoyance.

 

“Either way of it you all just keep yourselves safe and be aware that shit is going down. I'll update you with whatever information I can get when I get it but until then I suggest you all keep you heads down. Even though I am well aware that now that I have said that you will all do the complete opposite of that.” Fury rolls his good eye and stands up, his long leather trench coat brushing around his shins. “I'll be in touch.” He mutters as he goes to the elevator and disappears without another word.

 

The few Avengers that had actually bothered to show up for the meeting glance around at each other and try to gauge each other's emotions, which was easier said than done in a room of spies, assassins and soldiers. And then there was Tony.

 

“So..what now?” He asks as he realized no one else was going to break the thick silence that had fallen over the room.

 

“Now we get ready. Prepare for whatever Hydra wants to throw at us. We won't be caught off guard.” Steve says in his best Captain America voice as he stands up, back straightening fully. “We will do whatever it takes to keep people safe.”

 

Everyone in the room knew what Steve was saying, what he was mentally preparing himself for. But no one had the nerve enough to say anything about it. Even Tony kept his head down and mouth shut, knowing full well that if Steve Rogers were to go head to head with Bucky Barnes again...the blond man may not walk away again.

 

-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’

  


“Come on mutt.” Brock Rumlow growls impatiently as he jerks hard on the leash in his hands. The canine at the other end of the thick chain link lead line drug his paws a bit, as if unsure of his own footing.

They hadn't given him a whole lot of time to adjust or figure out what was going on, hence the triple layer of protection Rumlow had strapped to his head. If he freaked out at least he wasn't going to kill anyone he wasn't supposed to.

 

The nails of his flesh paws clicked off the cement while the bottom of his metal paw made a different sound more similar to a horse's hoof striking the ground as he walked, each step tentative and careful. The animal was deeply unsure of putting weight on his metal leg so he was heavily favoring it while trying to not show his reluctance to the men surrounding him.

Somehow the wolf just knew that displaying weakness was not a smart idea here.

 

The large chocolate brown colored wolf had a thick electric collar, a choke chain, and a head collar/muzzle all attached to the leash clip so he couldn't so much as turn his head without Brock’s consent which was a real hindrance to the wolf. He couldn't get a good evaluation on his surroundings because of this.

He felt like he knew the room, he's likely been here before. He also inherently knew that he was expected to blindly put his trust in the man holding his leash (and how he knew that, he wasn't actually sure, it was just an overwhelming feeling in his head) but he had a difficult time with that. His sense were so painfully sharp and he wondered if they'd always been like that.

 

He couldn't remember.

 

The electric collar was a sleek black with a small, nearly discrete box with a small red light that was the only proof that it was indeed a shock collar. The band had a red Hydra symbol emblazoned on it and a small silver tag that read ‘Asset 0-13’. But this was all mostly hidden under the thick layers of his ruff.

 

What was more outstanding was the heavy duty muzzle that kept his mouth clenched shut and the leather slip around his nose that connected to the choke chain and shock collar. This was an animal that has just been beaten thoroughly into submission and his posture and obedience to the man showed that.

 

“Ah Rumlow. There you are. How is our latest project going?” An older looking man asks as he approaches the dark haired man and the wolf at the end of the lab.

 

He bends down a little and looks at the carefully sculpted metal paw, the wolf unconsciously clenching the joints in it to make the gears whir quietly to adjust to the change as they should.

The man gave a content smile and straightens back up. The expression did not suit his face well and somehow made him look even more threatening in the wolf's eyes. It was a snakes smile. ‘Why am I supposed to trust him again?’ His ear twitches a little as he dismissed the thought. He wasn't supposed to think for himself.

 

“Very good sir. All signs reading positive. The Asset is responding normally to his handling and seems to be adjusting well to his other form. All vitals are good and he seems fully functional and capable.” the man holding the leash gloats with his professional report. “The prosthetic also adjusted well to the shift as we programmed it to.”

 

“Excellent. Think he is ready to perform?” the other man asks with an excited expression that made something deep in the wolf's gut twist up with nerves. He fought to keep his whines to himself.

 

“I think he is.” Rumlow agrees and looks down at the silent animal by his side, which was merely standing there with his head down completely motionless. “I would count this as a success already, Pierce. The Asset was good as a human but with the teeth and speed he possesses now.. His abilities will be unparalleled.” Rumlow seemed to be glowing in pride as he updates his higher up about their latest project.

 

This wolf was not the first test subject, not by a long shot. There were many, many bodies that have been incinerated for being a failed experiment before they were confident enough that it would work.  But now that Hydra was sure their idea was a success their favorite asset has undergone yet another painful round of torture that changed him farther than any of their projects had before.

 

The beautiful wolf that stood silently at Rumlow’s feet was none other than the Winter Soldier.

 

“Do you think he would be clear to attempt the mission he failed last time?” Pierce asks with a small smile, hands crossing his hips.

 

“I think so. We wiped him hard before forcing his change. He’s the most obedient and compliant he’s ever been.” the man talked with such firm confidence and pride in his achievement.

 

The Asset’s ears twitch a little. ‘ _As if. I don't want this. I don't know what's going on but I don't like it one tiny bit_.’ He kept listening to the conversation though, hoping to get some clues as to what was happening. Who he was, where he was. Maybe even what he was since he was fairly certain he had not been born a canine.

 

Alexander claps his hands loudly and smiles. “Excellent. I want him to go through some adjustment training and debriefing but I want to send him out as quick as possible. I’m sure word has already gotten to the Avenger’s about us and I want to hit them sooner rather than later. They’ll never see us coming. Not with the new Claw and Fang of Hydra.” both men laugh before they walk towards another section of the lab, dragging the still groggy and subdued wolf along with them.

 

Bucky had no idea what was going on but despite Rumlow’s insurance there was still a large part of the canine that realized something wasn’t right. Perhaps that wipe wasn’t as efficient as he believed.  

 

`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-``-

 

The wolf knew his mission. He knew his goal, his target. He knew the full play by play of everything he was supposed to do today. His handlers words kept swimming around in his brain and his programming latched onto the words, absorbing them and taking them as law. He knew nothing more than following Hydra’s orders.

 

Or did he?

 

He felt like his body has been broken over and over again by the hard training the men in black suits had put him through over the past week. They had him run for hours until his legs literally gave out from under him than they used the remote shock collar to get him back on his feet and run more.

They'd had him practice fighting and taking dummies out using his teeth and body strength.

They made him track and lock on targets in various situations. They had basically insured that none of his skill had been lost in his transformation, which he had learned had indeed happened. He was a human at one point in time if his sharp ears had overheard the conversations correctly.

 

He wished he could remember anything about himself but every time he tried it was like his train of thought ran dead into a brick wall he couldn't break through. The information was blocked from him and it was really beginning to frustrate him though he had done an excellent job keeping a smooth and impassive face in front of hydra so no one knew that he was actually..thinking.

 

He completed all their training tasks and followed every direction they gave him like a mindless robot, exactly as they had expected him to. He seemed to pass all their tests and was cleared for active field duty. He was proud of himself.

 

He was playing his part while still keeping a secret from them that he knew they didn't want him to have.

 

His own mind.

 

Though he had no memories at the moment, he was consciously aware of that fact and was actively trying to wrack his brain and recover those hidden facets of information that he knew lay tucked away in his brain. He just had to break through the programming blocking them.

 

He knew that this was something that they had taken from him on purpose. He didn't know how long he had been with Hydra but he knew that never in all his time here had he been granted the permission to think on his own accord- instead always being given orders and expected to execute them flawlessly and when he could not perform to their high standards he was wiped and reprogrammed to be better.

 

So he understood that until he had enough of himself back to be able to make a fully flawless escape he needed to continue playing his expected role and he needed to do it perfectly so they did not wipe him. Not this time. This was his first and only real chance that he may ever have to break free and he did not dare waste it.

 

He would complete his mission and deal with the guilt and shame later.

 

He would end Captain America’s life at the price of getting his own back eventually.

 

But why that idea left such a bitter taste in his mouth, he wasn't sure.

 

‘-’-’-’-’-’-’

 

Things were radio silent in the world for a week.

 

Steve and his team knew well enough that it absolutely was a calm before the storm sort of situation but they were all grateful for the chance to regroup and prepare for whatever was coming. Even Stark managed to keep himself out of the labs long enough to strategize with the team cooperatively.

 

But fear ran thick through the Avengers tower. Everyone was jumpy and skeptical of everything. Even Natasha seemed a little unnerved since her last run ins with Hydra have been less than pleasant experiences she was not eager to repeat.

 

They all understood how sneaky and dangerous Hydra was and no one was willing to take any chances now. And if Bucky did show up.. Natasha and Sam had their own separate plan to make sure that they took care of him before Steve could ever see.

 

The wolf showed up on outside perimeter security cameras once but everyone had just assumed he was a big stray dog sniffing around for food and thought nothing of it.

 

But then the same animal appeared again. And again.

 

Natasha was beginning to get suspicious but Tony had laughed her concerns off. Really she knew she was being paranoid, stray animals tended to linger around where they find food and this dog was probably getting good eats out of one of the dumpsters down the road. But something about the way that dog looked directly into the lense of the security camera unnerved her. Those eyes were far from unintelligent and animal.

 

It all went to hell in a handbasket when Steve went for a morning run. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. Or when he left. He'd snuck silently out of the tower, grateful for the few hours of silence his early morning run granted him.

 

Though it hasn't been stated, Steve couldn't help but feel like he has been on lockdown since word got around of Hydra coming back on the grid. Every attempt to leave the tower has been thwarted by someone weather it was intentional or not. He loved his friends but sometimes he just needed some time to himself that was exactly what he was going to get with his run.

 

He let his mind slip away as the dull thud of his feet on the cement below lulled him into a state of peace and calm he truly hasn't felt in a while. Since before Bucky came back, really.

 

He missed his friend. He really did. And maybe it sounded bad but knowing that Bucky was alive and out there somewhere was honestly worse than knowing he was dead.

Now Steve had no idea what happened to Bucky. Where he was. If he was okay. Was he getting better? Worse? Was he punished for his failure or did he escape Hydra's clutches altogether after the giant rift he had caused?

 

At least when he had believed him to be dead the only questions he had were ones that had no answer like ‘could I have saved him’ or ‘did it hurt when he died?’.

 

The super soldier lets out a big breath of air and turns down a side street that would take him to an abandoned part of a run down town that he had always favored running in since there weren't many people around, especially not in the early hours of the morning. There was almost none of the usual traffic sound and it was as close to truly peaceful as he was going to get around the city.

 

It took a while for Steve to really lock in and realize that he was being followed. He'd felt the eyes on his back but he'd assumed he was just being needlessly paranoid while thinking about his friend and Hydra. Of course he was going to feel watched.

 

But when he slowed down and turned his head he was surprised to see a large dark brown wolf standing behind him, the animal had obviously been trotting along after him as it now was just taking slow and uneasy steps towards the man.

 

There were many things Steve noticed about the animal. One- it was most definitely not a dog but in fact an honest to God wolf. It was too big to be anything else.

The second and maybe most important thing he could notice was that this wolf had a shining metal left front leg. Just like….

 

“Bucky?” The word escaped his mouth before he could stop it. What was he doing? Steve really was beginning to think he was losing his own mind. he was being stalked by a wolf and the first thing he could think about was his missing friend?

 

The wolf froze in place, his front paw still stuck in the air from where he was about to take another step. He lowers the paw and his head also drops down below the line of his shoulders, ears swiveling alertly on top of his head so they were pointed directly at Steve. His sharp cobalt blue eyes were locked on Steve in a way that made the soldier kind of uncomfortable.

 

The wolf seemed to consider the name for a moment before he starts to growl, low and deep in his chest. His hackles slowly rise and his upper lip twitches up in a display of his impressive bleach white teeth.

 

Steve immediately takes a step back and puts his open hands up above his head in a show of peace. He’d never really dealt with animals before and he wasn't certain that was what he was supposed to do and it certainly didn't seem to be working since the wolf had stretched himself back out to full height and was staring Steve down with a cold and merciless look in his eyes.

 

That wolf was going to kill him. Steve was one hundred percent positive of that. The canine was already slowly stalking towards him, moving with stiff joints and calculated movements. He would hear the gears shifting and whirring in his metal leg just like he could hear Bucky's arm when they had fought.

 

“Bucky. Please Bucky if that's you..I don't want to fight.” Steve begs, keeping his lighter blue eyes focused on the steadily approaching wolf. He held his ground, not moving. If this was Bucky..and he was here to finish what he started than Steve wasn't going to fight him. He had nothing left in him to resist it.

 

Bucky had been his reason to live and now was his reason to die. And he couldn't think of a better one.

 

Steve wasn't sure how he was so positive that this animal in front of him was his partner. As far as he'd known Bucky had never had the ability to change into an animal before. And he was pretty sure he would have known something like that.

But there was just something in the wolf's eyes, something so hauntingly familiar and human.

 

“Bucky.” He says again with a hint of desperation in his voice. “You know me.”

 

The wolf snarls louder, his sides puffing out sharply as he barks out something that sounded like the word ‘no’ and suddenly Steve was transported back to the fight on the helicarrier. Him screaming that Bucky had known him and Bucky's answering cry of “no I don't”.

 

“Please.” He says again, voice quiet and pleading.

 

The wolf stops his approach, now less than a foot away from Steve. The animal looked tired, worn down. His eyes were still on Steve's.  He seemed to honestly be considering the possibility of not following through with whatever he had planned but then a dark look came across his face and the wolf gave no warning signs as he leaped at Steve to close the distance between them, mouth open wide ready to bite.

 

The rising sun gleamed off his sharp canine teeth and Steve barely had the time to raise his arm to protect his throat before the wolf was on him. The sheer body mass of the animal was enough to knock him back into the wall but the incredible pain of the bite sinking into his arm clear to the bone was the worst part.

 

He couldn't hold back the surprised scream. He wasn't actually expecting the wolf to fight him. He was entirely unprepared for this. He didn't have his shield. Or a gun. Or anything to protect himself. He swings his fist around and hits the wolf in the side as gently as he could but still with enough force to dislodge the animal from his arm. When the first strike didn't work he hit him again, harder and in the soft spot between his rib cage and metal shoulder.

 

The wolf let loose a horrible pained yelp and dropped his hold on Steve's arm, falling back down to the ground. His muzzle was painted with spots of blood from Steve's arm when he growls again and one look and his bloodied teeth was enough for Steve to get his ass in gear and start running.

 

‘ _Why am I running? What am I doing? Didn't I just agree with myself that I was going to let Bucky do me in_?’ He questioned himself but he didn't have to. He knew why he was running. Because he still believed that he could break the wolf's programming like he's done before. he just needed time to figure out how.

 

Things happened in a rather quick blur after that. He'd lead the wolf down an alley in a wild chase. He'd had his back to the wolf.

 

There was a loud bang, a gunshot.

 

A cry from behind him.

And the sound of claws clicking off the pavement was gone, replaced by a soft thump and then silence.

 

Steve stops and turns, afraid of what he would see. And sure enough when he turned around there laid the wolf in a quickly expanding puddle of blood. He wasn't moving.

 

Steve looks up and watches Natasha carefully maneuver herself down from the top of the building, pistol tucked in its holster now. Of course it was her.

 

Steve felt numbness wash over him like a shock of cold water not unsimilar to when he'd crashed the plane into the ocean. He saw Natasha’s mouth moving but he didn't hear the words coming from her. All he could hear was his own heartbeat thudding wildly in his ears.

 

He completely ignores Natasha in favor of walking towards the body of the wolf. He seemed smaller laying on the ground like this. The bullet hole seemed to go clear through his heart. He wasn't breathing.

 

“Bucky.” He whispers softly, dropping to his knees beside the wolf.

Steve reaches a hesitant hand out and brushes it gingerly over the delicate curve of the wolf's ear, feeling the soft fur under his fingertips. He gently runs his hand over the animal's head and down his neck, stroking him and letting tears run freely down his face.

 

His own arm was pumping out a lot of blood since the wolf’s tooth had apparently punctured an artery but he couldn't care less. He moves to sit a little closer to the wolf and he lifts his heavy head up, letting it drop into his lap.

 

As Steve was petting the wolf he felt the lump of the collar under his hand. He parts Bucky's fur delicately and stares at the collar in disgust. He unbuckles it and holds its warm weight in his hands, looking it over. Of course it was Hydra. He clenches the leather in his fist before he acts on impulse and reaches around his own neck where Bucky's old dog tags remained.

 

He pulls the chain up over his head and slips them around the wolf's neck. His eyes were closed. Steve could just pretend he was sleeping. Hs could feel Natasha staring at him and he gives a weak little smile. “Those tags belong with him.” He finally says, standing up and gently laying Bucky's head back on the pavement. “I'm happy he finally got them back.” He gives one last gentle and lingering stroke down the wolf's cheek before turning and walking away.

 

Steve felt nothing. He was completely numb inside and out.

 

Bucky was dead. This time he'd died in Steve's arms. And there was still nothing he could do to save his best friend.

 

-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’

 

 _‘Bucky. Bucky. He called me a Bucky. That name is familiar...am I Bucky? Was that my name_?’ The first thing the wolf could think about once he gained consciousness was not the absolutely unbearable pain in his chest but instead was stuck on the words of his target.

 

The man had acted like he had known him. Addressed him very informally. He wasn't afraid of the wolf. _‘I must be Bucky. How does my mission know my name and I do not? Were we related? Friends? Family of some sort? Lovers? Oh good fuck was I gay?_ ’ He couldn't stop the onslaught of human thoughts from taking over his brain and clouding his conscious. It was probably for the best because the process of healing a bullet wound that had missed his heart by a mere centimeter was not a fun experience.

 

‘ _How did he recognize me? Metal leg? Must be the metal leg. How long did I have that? Ughhhh who am I_?’ His ear twitches and he slowly lifts his head. He noticed a few things. Like he was still laying in the alley he'd been shot in but there was a simple white sheet spread over top his body. he was still in a pool of his own drying blood. It was dark out so he must have been here for a day.

 

The next thing he noticed was that the ill fitted collar with the box that dug into his windpipe was gone, replaced by a simple little chain with two metal tags dangling from it. Dog tags from the military. _‘How the...tall blond and handsome must have done this when I was unconscious but why…. these are mine. They have to be mine. He did know me! Son of a bitch_!’ His tail gives a jerky but excited little wag at the idea that someone actually knew who he was. Even without being in his true form someone knew his name. Probably knew his story. Someone could tell him just who the hell he was.

 

And that man, apparently, was his target.

 

Bucky could not tell of that was fortunate or unfortunate. He was leaning more towards good luck because of how the man had reacted to seeing him. But then again someone had shot him and he could only guess that it was to protect his mission from being mauled by him so his odds of actually creeping back to Avengers headquarters and getting the chance to speak with Captain Rogers seemed highly unlikely. Though Bucky was seriously beginning to question himself if he really would have been able to actually kill the guy.

 

He’d hesitated far more than he should have in the beginning and he felt remorse enough for just biting the guy's arm. That man gave of such a kind hearted vibe that Bucky felt like a monster for even considering harming him.

 

‘ _Screw Hydra’s mission. My new mission is to figure out just who exactly I am. And that man can help me. I can do this_.’ He thinks with determination as he slowly struggles to his feet, a high pitched whimper of pain coming from between his tightly clenched teeth as he struggled to stand. His chest hurt horrifically. The bullet hole was still closing but the bleeding had stopped at least. Thank whatever higher power there is out there for super soldier healing otherwise that shot probably would have been lethal.

 

Bucky was being optimistic. That should would have absolutely killed anyone that was not significantly enhanced.

 

Bucky briefly wondered who had laid the sheet over his body but he didn't spend much time thinking about it, instead beginning to limp his way towards the tower.

 

Captain America had picked his running place well and the decrepit neighborhood was a blissfully easy walk for the wounded wolf, who needed to constantly pause to catch a breath and wait for the stabbing pain to subside. There were no people around to hurt him which he was insanely grateful for.

 

He knew when he got to a more public area he was going to have a very difficult time. He'd had a hard enough time slinking around all the people when he wasn't hurt and struggling to walk. He briefly entertained the idea of laying down in a dark alley and allowing himself more time to heal but he wanted to find out who he was. He was desperate.

 

The scenery started to change the closer he got to the tower. It was dark out so his dark brown fur blended in nicely with the background but he couldn't help but be constantly looking over his shoulder. He didn't know what Hydra knew. If they were aware that he'd flopped the mission. That he had his own free will now. He somehow doubted it but he couldn't be certain of anything at the moment.

 

And even without Hydra, most New Yorkers probably would not know how to react to a wolf his size limping down the sidewalk with a hole in his chest so staying hidden was very important.

 

He wasn't even thinking about what would happen when he actually got to the tower; which come to think of it may have been a serious flaw in his design here.

 

Soon enough he was there. His body was trembling and he was staying upright by sheer willpower and the support of the building beside him. His flicker around as he stares up at the massive tower, a lump forming in his throat.

 

He didn't know how to do this.

He couldn't just march in and demand to speak to Steve Rogers at the front desk. He'd probably be shot on sight.

 

And even if he did make it in the tower he wasn't sure how exactly he planned to communicate with the man since he couldn't speak well like this. One syllable words were about the limit.

 

Bucky's ears flatten against his head and his tail droops between his hind legs. He couldn't have come all this way for nothing! He was still hurt. He needed somewhere safe to rest and for whatever reason the only place he felt would be safe enough was under the care of the blond man he'd tried to kill.

 

A low whine escapes his throat and he shifts around so he was putting more of his body weight against the side of building he was hiding behind, eyes gazing longingly at the tower. ‘ _Who is Steve Rogers? And how does he know me? I need to find out_.’ His dedication to his self appointed mission manual overridden his fear of being shot again.

 

Just as Bucky was trying to figure out an access point that he could maybe sneak into, the main door opened and a tall, perfectly built figure of a man walks out. He was dressed in jeans and a hoodie as well as a baseball cap pulled over his head. The wolf could recognize a lame disguise when he saw one. Was that his man?

 

The man in the hoodie seemed to be coming straight for Bucky so the wolf kept still, watching the human approach with cautious hope.

 

They now stood a few feet apart from each other and Bucky definitely identified this man as Captain America. But now instead of growling and looking at the man as a target, he kept his head down and looked at him hopefully, pleading him to understand who he was again and to help him.

 

“Bucky.” The man sighs in relief and drops to one knee, holding his arms open. “You're safe Bucky. I've got you.” His voice was so unwavering and beautiful that the wolf couldn't help but be drawn to the man. He stumbles forward those last few steps and collapses into the arms of safety and comfort, head laying in the crook of Steve's elbow and he just knew.

He knew that this man was important to him. He knew this was where the answers to his questions laid, and he knew that this was where he was safe.

 

-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’’

 

Steve thought he was seeing things when he looked out the window of his living quarters and saw the wolf with the metal leg huddled against the side of an adjacent building.

 

The numbness really hasn't left him yet and he didn't expect it to. Natasha has shot and killed his best friend mere feet behind his back and he had done nothing to save him. He was guilt ridden and grief stricken but he didn't think he was to the point of hallucinating yet.

Which was why he didn't even think before he was pulling on a hoodie and running out the front door, walking briskly towards the wolf with purpose in his step. If Bucky was here… well..Steve wasn't going to risk not knowing if he was real or not.

 

As he approached the canine, he watched the wolf's body language, half waiting for him to just magically disappear into thin air and half waiting for him to strike again and he wasn't sure which was the more crazy thought.

 

The wolf had lowered his head and the tip of his tail was wagging slowly, trying to make himself look smaller and non threatening so Steve decided to act on his mindless impulse to do the same.

 

“Bucky.” He breathes quietly as he drops down to one knee in front of the wolf. His left wrist was all bandaged up from the bite but he didn't hesitate as he opens his arms and invites the animal to come to him.

 

To his complete shock, the animal not only came towards him but laid down in the cradle of his arms. Steve could hear the soft, near silent whines of pain his friend made as he snuggles closer, Steve's arms automatically tightening around him and holding his weight for him. He could feel where his fur was sticky with dried blood.

 

“You're safe Bucky. I've got you.” He promises as he runs his hand soothingly across the wolf’s back.

 

When the answer he got was a little tail wag and Bucky's body getting heavier in his arms Steve realized that the wolf was trusting him. He wasn't going to fail him again.

 

Steve carefully moves his arms so he had good support under Bucky before slowly standing up, cradling the heavy wolf in his arms.

Bucky made a small whimper of complaint but made no move to retaliate against Steve for the action so he deemed it okay to walk back to the tower with him.

 

His team was going to kill him for this but he didn't care. This was /Bucky/; the only person in Steve's life he really has given it all for. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his friend even 70 years later.

 

He rushed back to the Tower and shoulders the door open, commanding Jarvis to fetch him and elevator and have a first aid kit in his room prepped in his room. He also requested kindly that the AI not mention what he was currently doing to Tony or Natasha.

 

Once Steve was in the elevator he gave his reeling mind a second to slow down and catch up to reality. Bucky was back. In his arms. Steve had watched him die twice now but he was still here in his arms, breathing quietly and looking around curiously.

 

“How are you alive?” He asks quietly, making the wolf turn his large head a little to look into his eyes. Those eyes were undeniably Bucky and Steve would know them anywhere. He felt like his heart was breaking in his chest all over again. “I watched you be shot. And before that I saw you fall from the train. How did you survive all this Bucky?” He couldn't keep the pain from his voice. He could feel the animals strong heartbeat under his hands but he was having a hard time convincing himself it was real. He'd spent so much of his life thinking Bucky was dead that he was having a really hard time actually grasping just how alive he was now.

 

The wolf's ears prick up and he licks the side of his muzzle before shaking his head a little. His eyes widen then and he flexes his metal leg, letting the gears shift around for Steve to hear.

Steve was smart enough to piece together that whatever hydra did to him to give him the leg had also made him enhanced, probably similar to the way Steve himself was.

 

“So you're enhanced? Super soldier serum?” He wasn't even surprised when the wolf in his arms nodded his head in agreement. Steve had figured as much when facing the Winter Soldier last year but he didn't know if Bucky would have even been aware of that.

“Right. Okay.” Was all the man could say as he steps out of the elevator into his living room.

 

A first aid kit lay open on the counter so he gently lays Bucky on the carpeted floor of the living room and grabs it before really taking a good honest look at the wolf in the better lighting.

 

He was a bloody mess. His dark chocolate fur was wet and nearly black in some places and had a dark red tinge throughout in others. His fur was thickly matted around his chest and he looked downright miserable but none of the blood appeared to be very fresh so Steve was able to rule out having to do emergency stitches on him to halt bleeding. Bucky's body seemed to be taking care of his own wounds pretty well.

 

“Bucky do you want me to give you a bath? I can't really see your wound that good with your fur all matted up like this and you're covered in blood.” It was weird talking to Bucky like this, using words like ‘his fur’ to describe his appearance but Steve was remarkably unphased by a lot of it. He'd come out from being frozen in ice for 70 years just to find that aliens were invading Manhattan. Not much really could throw him off anymore.

This was still Bucky, deep inside. So he didn't mind dealing with all the extra weirdness for now. He didn't know if Bucky could remember him or what exactly he did know, but the animal had come to Steve for help so he obviously knew in some way that he and Steve had a past. He knew the wolf could understand English by the expressions on his face and the little gestures he made in response to questions so it wasn't weird for him to talk to him as he would talk to his best friend.

 

At the suggestion of the bath the wolf seemed to mull it over in his head before nodding. He tried to stand up but his legs gave out from under him, making him drop back to the floor with a little huff. He looks up at Steve and tilts his head a little, obviously asking for assistance which made Steve smile.

 

“I gotcha Buck.” He comes over and carefully winds his arms around the wolf's midsection, lifting carefully until Bucky was on his feet. Once his paws were firmly situated on the ground, Bucky shakes Steve off and begins to slowly limp and drag himself towards the bathroom.

 

Steve couldn't help a heartbroken little laugh. Both he and Bucky had a deep bred independent streak a mile long. He could still remember all the times he'd come home in the forties with a busted face from a fight he shouldn't have been in and he'd refused to let Bucky help him. Or when Bucky would injure himself working at the docks and he wouldn't let Steve even see his wounds or know that he was in pain if he could help it at all. Seemed like some things never changed.

 

Once they were in the bathroom Steve had to give Bucky another lift to get him into the tub but once they got there some issues arose. As soon as he was sitting in the slippery white tub and the realization that he could not get out on his own due to his injured state set in, Bucky began to pant. His sides quivering a little as he breathes heavily, eyes darting around everywhere like he was waiting for something bad to happen. He was tense and looked ready to snap and Steve quickly pieced together that he probably has not had many pleasant experiences in a bathtub since Hydra had him. He could only imagine what kind of torture they had put him through.

 

“Bucky. Hey it's okay Buck. You're safe. It's just me.” Steve does have the common sense enough to take a hurried step away from the tub so Bucky wouldn't feel as trapped and closed in with him hovering. He goes over to the iPod dock on a shelf near the sink and he puts on some soothing piano music to fill the room, hoping that some other noise would distract Bucky and give him something to focus on that wasn't his own anxiety.

“I'm not going to hurt you pal.” Steve promises as he slowly comes forward again. Bucky had scrunched himself up into the corner of the tub and his head was lowered, ears pinned against his skull and his upper lip pulled back in a silent snarl.

 

Steve was not scared of seeing Bucky like this, instead he was only heartbroken. It must have taken a lot of years of misery to make someone as strong as Bucky be this skittish. “You're alright Bucky.” He keeps murmuring softly as he debates what to do next.

 

Obviously it would be suicide if he just turned the shower on and went to town bathing the wolf. He had to reassure Bucky that he was safe. He wasn't going to drown him or douse him with freezing cold water or whatever it was that Hydra had done to him.

 

It only took a moment for Steve to decide what he was going to do. He pulls his own shirt off and his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers before climbing slowly in the tub himself. “I'll do everything to myself first. That way you will see that I won't hurt you. If you don't like the water temperature just let me know and I can make it warmer or colder for you.” Steve explains calmingly as he slowly turns the water on and grabs the detachable shower head. He waits for it to warm up a little before spraying himself in the arms and chest, rubbing his own hands over his body. “See? I'm just going to rinse you off right now. And if you don't mind I would like to maybe actually use some shampoo on you too but for now let's start with this, okay? Is it alright if I spray you now?” Steve asks as he holds the shower head away from both himself and the wolf.

 

Bucky was eyeing that showerhead like it was magic. But when he realized that Steve was actually waiting for his response he slowly nodded, visibly trying to make himself relax.

 

Steve offers a comforting smile before he slowly starts at the base of Bucky's right paw, spraying the warm water on the leg and waiting a few seconds to see how Bucky would react.

He'd tensed right back up the second the water touched him but when he realized how warm it was and how soft the pressure was he relaxed marginally, giving another little nod to show Steve that he was alright.

 

The soldier took the nod to mean everything was good and he began the long process of rinsing the blood from that thick fur of the wolf that was his best friend. He avoided getting the water anywhere near Bucky's head at first, focusing hard on his chest and shoulders. The water ran red for what seemed like hours before it tuned to a lighter pink color then finally clear.

 

Steve couldn't stop smiling. Somewhere along the lines he'd begun working his fingers through the thick fur to help the water get down to his skin and once he'd started that the wolf had melted and become putty in his hands. He was completely relaxed as he leans against Steve's legs and lets the warm water pour over him.

Steve was very grateful that Tony had an unlimited hot water heater.

 

“Want me to use some shampoo on you now?” Steve asks as he ruffles the thick fur on Bucky's hips while spraying the water up under the fur.

 

The wolf didn't hesitate even a moment before nodding, his tail wagging easily. Steve was proud of how trusting and open minded Bucky was being.

 

“Which scent do you want?” Steve asks with a smile as he grabs his different soaps off the shelf. He had a nice variety of body washes and shampoos but he didn't really figure it mattered which he used on Bucky so he would let the wolf decide based off smell which he wanted.

 

He opens the lids and holds each one out to Bucky, letting him sniff them all before making his choice. He seemed to be drawn back to the green apple shampoo that Steve loved and the man smiles as he puts away the other ones. “That's my favorite too.” He says and dumps a good amount into his hand and working it thick into Bucky's fur.

 

To his surprise, he was fairly certain Bucky had fallen asleep standing up halfway through the bath. His breathing was very slow and steady and his eyes were shut. Steve quickly finished up and shut the water off, his hand resting on the wolf’s flank gently. “Bucky? Bucky wake up pal. Time to dry off then you can go to sleep okay?”

 

At the sound of Steve's voice Bucky woke up and looks up at Steve groggily, tail giving a lazy thump against the side of the tub before he lowers his head again and seems to go back to sleep.

 

Steve took it that Bucky was giving him permission to get him out of the tub so he carefully lifts the wolf up and stands him on the plush bath mat while grabbing a few towels. Bucky had thick fur and he didn't want to scare the wolf by using a blow dryer so using every towel in the apartment it was.

 

Bucky was still standing and Steve wondered how many nights the wolf has had to sleep standing up like a horse instead of being offered a nice soft place to lay like he deserved.

 

He made quick work of toweling off Bucky as best he could before picking the wolf up and carrying him back to the bedroom. He briefly considered where he should lay him before snorting at himself and placing the wolf right in the center of the king sized bed like he deserved. He threw a blanket over him and rubbed the fur behind Bucky's ears softly before shutting the light out and going to sleep on the couch himself. Did he just give his bed up to a wolf? Yup. He sure did. And the worst part was that that was not even the limit of what he would do for that wolf. Anything Bucky needed he would get. Steve would go to the ends of the earth to protect him and make him happy. Anything at all for his life long best friend and partner.

 

-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’-’

 

When Bucky woke up in the morning he had no idea where the hell was was. At all. He was laying down but he was not in a cold dark alley like the last time but instead was in a very soft and comfortable bed in a room he did not recognize. ‘ _This memory thing is getting out of hand. What happened yester- oh. Oh no. I'm at Captain America’s place aren't I_?’ There was really nothing around the room that could give away its owner. The whole place seemed very clean, orderly, and all in all impersonal. No pictures hanging up or clothes scattered throughout the room. For some reason that bothered Bucky a lot.

He was looking at the room in front of him but for some reason he wasn't really seeing it.

He was seeing a thin film of another room over top of this one. Things were much more antique in this room, an old box spring bed that looked barely big enough for one person but Bucky knew somehow that it held two every night. The dresser was falling apart had had a bunch of pills lying on top of it but Bucky knew the medicine was not his. There was a pile of clothes in the corner, a nicer shirt and tie hung over the back of a chair and a pair of underwear on the doorknob.

There were drawings hung everywhere with safety pins, most in charcoal grey but a few in beautiful colored detail that made the room so much lighter and happier.

 

The memory of this room filled Bucky with such a warm and pleasant feeling though he could not for the life of him remember if he'd ever actually been inside that room or where he has seen it before. He didn't recognize anything of it other than the fact that he did clearly remember all the little details of this imaginary room.

 

He shakes his head and sneezes softly as some dust gets into his nose. When he tried to move around he was pleased that the horrible pain in his chest has now been reduced to a dull throb that was easy enough to ignore. It was a positive sign for sure.

 

His ears stand alert on top of his head and he listens carefully for other signs of life inside the apartment. He could hear a lazy and quiet breathing from the living room and he was fairly positive that it was Steve so he settles back down into the soft mattress with a little huff. No point in getting up if he really didn't need to. He didn't know what the future was going to hold for him so he was comfortable just indulging in a few quiet and peaceful moments of comfort.

 

He wasn't entirely sure exactly how much time passed but he guessed he laid there probably somewhere around an hour before Steve's breathing pattern changed to signify that he was waking up.

 

Bucky weighed his options out and decided that getting up and greeting his host was the best next move to make. He wasn't going to figure much about his life by just laying here staring at a wall.

He carefully stands and jumps down from the bed with surprising grace, landing lightly on his paws. He still wasn't entirely comfortable in this body but he supposed it could have been worse and he was getting it under control little by little.

 

He pads quietly across the floor, his artificial leg clicking and whirring as the gears wake up and adjust to movement after being slept on for so long. Bucky normally only got a few brief moments of rest a night so sleeping the leg didn't have time to go into freeze mode.

 

He bumps the mostly closed door with his nose and kept nudging till it was open enough for him to slip out of the bedroom and wander around the rest of the apartment. He was assuming his access to the place was not restricted and he hoped he would not be in trouble for coming out of the room.

But something deep inside of him trusted Steve, actually the very same part of him that despised and distrusted Hydra put his faith in this man that he had been assigned to put down.

 

He pauses briefly in the doorway and looks at the back of the couch where he could smell Steve's scent and could fear him rustling around as he wakes up. He looks around briefly to make absolute sure they were alone before he makes a soft whimpering sound so Steve would know that he was awake and there.

 

As soon as the sound came from his throat a disheveled blond head pops up over the back of the couch and looks at him with a face splitting grin. “Bucky!” The man grins and all but fell off the couch in his eagerness to get up and cross the room to stand in front of the wolf. “Thank God, Buck. I thought I'd just dreamed about you coming back instead of it really happening.” Steve grins happily and reaches a hand out, rubbing his fingers gently in the middle of Bucky's head between his ears.

 

His first natural instinct was to pull away from the hand because being touched always meant being hurt to the best of his memory but.. Steve's fingers were gentle and soothing against his head and he remembered how it felt when Steve had rubbed him down during that bath last night and he had found that fairly enjoyable so he stayed still, his tail wagging slowly and brushing against the backs of his legs.

 

The blond man continued to scratch and rub Bucky's head for a few minutes until the wolf's stomach grumbled loudly. The wolf looks up at Steve sheepishly and tucks his tail between his legs again. Hydra had not fed him before sending him on this mission, and he knew that his handlers would be pissed that he'd allowed himself a human moment of feeling hungry. But there was no electric shock to remind him how he wasn't allowed to be alive, no one mocking or tormenting him with the promise of food that would never be delivered. Instead the man in front of him just smiles and ruffles behind Bucky's ear.

“Are ya hungry pal?”

 

Bucky looks around before giving a tentative nod, which made Steve's face light up like a Christmas tree. ‘ _Why is he so happy with me? I hunted him down and attacked him yesterday. I was going to kill him. But now he is acting like me responding to his question is the equivalent of me opening the gates of heaven to him. What is wrong with this man_?’ His ears turns sideways and he knew his face probably showed just how confused he was by everything going on now.

 

“Sorry.” Steve apologizes and pulls his hand away from Bucky. “I just.. I keep losing you, Bucky, and knowing that you're back now.. I'm just happy.”

 

‘ _Knowing me before theory- confirmed. Now what the hell was our relationship…_ ’ he tilts his head harder to the side and lifts his metal paw, laying it gently on Steve's knee while looking up at the human. _‘You gotta help me understand. You know what I need to know. I don't think I can figure it out without you._ ’ He whines softly, wishing he could verbally communicate his needs to Steve.

 

“Come on pal. Let's get you something to eat, okay?” Steve grabs Bucky's paw and gave it a soft squeeze before setting it back on the ground. He hadn't even acted like there was anything strange about Bucky having a metal limb. It kind of unnerved him a little now accepting and trusting this man really was. For all he knew Bucky could have been playing innocent and waiting until he was feeling better before killing him. He had no way of knowing what the wolf's intentions were.

 

‘ _We must have been really damn close. That or this guy has no sense of self preservation_.’ Somehow Bucky got the feeling that he wasn't too far off with his last prediction.

  


Breakfast was a quiet affair. Steve made omelettes for both of them with some extra side bacon for Bucky when he'd noticed the longing look the wolf had given the meat he was frying to go in the omelette.

Bucky had eaten enthusiastically then sat back and watched Steve finish eating. He had to figure out some way to communicate with him so he could start getting his questions answered. He had to first make Steve understand that he was fully trusting this man's word because he had nothing to back it with. He didn't know his own name or history. But he hoped this man did.

 

‘ _Who am I. Who are you. What is going on here? I need something. Anything_.’ He gets up and paces across the hardwood floor of the kitchen for a few moments before he remembers the dog tags around his neck. He licks his lips and comes over to Steve, laying his head on his knee and bringing his left paw up to scratch at his chest below the tags to make them clink together, hoping to draw Steve's attention to them.

 

Thankfully this man was pretty smart. “You wondering why I put those dog tags around your neck?”

 

Bucky gives a quick nod.

 

“I've worn your tags since the day you fell off the train. I know you had lost your memory. Lost yourself to the winter soldier. When I saw you lying dead- or not dead I guess but you looked dead at the time- in that alley I knew that you should at least die with your real identity. Not some Hydra collar marking you as a villain.”

 

‘ _So many things in that sentence I did not understand_.’ This was going to be much harder than Bucky was anticipating. He hoped his face showed how deeply confused he really was.

 

“Mister Rogers if I may, your guest seems quite uncomfortable with scans of his mental activity reading high levels of anxiety and confusion.” Jarvis calls helpfully.  

 

“Thanks Jarvis. Any suggestions?”

 

“Would you like me to pull up all files we have on Mr Barnes so you can review them with him to see what he knows?”

Steve glanced at Bucky who nods eagerly. He didn't know where that disembodied voice came from but it was pretty helpful and he liked it despite how uncomfortable it made him. _‘Mr Barnes..Steve's last name is Rogers.. oh. That must be me. My last name is Barnes. Bucky Barnes? Good lord what was my mother thinking when she named me_?’

 

Much to the freight of the wolf, a blue holographic screen popped up in front of the pair. But he was quick to recover from his shock and he looks at the words floating on the mock screen until the letters stopped flying around to form actual sentences. “I would suggest starting at the beginning, Captain.”

 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Steve smiles a little and looks at Bucky. “Well. Lets see what you know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Absolutely nothing. The answer was absolutely Nada. Bucky couldn't have known any less if Steve had just explained Astrophysics to him in pig latin.

 

They had sat on the floor together for hours and Steve had went over every painstaking detail that was known of Sergeant James Barnes’ life and yet Bucky was hearing all of it for the first time. He didn't remember any of it much to both his and Steve's dismay. But he felt better knowing. Even if he didn't remember, there was evidence that he had existed before as a person. Bucky was more than a machine created to kill. He was a person. He was a son, a brother, a best friend..and he still hasn't completely discounted the idea that he and Steve had made out a couple of times in the past.

He looks at a picture of himself standing tall and proud in a military uniform and he felt the pang of longing in his chest. He wanted to be that man with a lazy and confident smirk on his face with his neatly styled hair and bright eyes. Even before they'd turned him into a wolf he was far from that man.

 

He looks at Steve and saw the small and remorseful smile on his lips. He ducks his head down and slips it under Steve's hand, asking to be pet. It was meant to comfort Steve, to show him that he was there. He couldn't talk, and he couldn't apologize to Steve or thank him for everything he was doing for him, but he could at the very least just show him that he was there for him and that he was grateful.

 

He felt the man's surprisingly delicate fingers rubbing at the base of his ear and he sighs happily. If only Hydra knew how much their ‘deadliest weapon’ loved being scratched behind the ear.

 

“We’ll figure it out Buck. You broke the programming enough to stop obeying their orders. We can break through to the memories inside your mind too. It'll just take some time.” Steve says with a small smile that made Bucky feel like somehow everything really was going to be okay. The wolf's tail slowly wags, dragging across the floor and curling around one side of his body before switching to the other quickly.

 

He could hear the elevator moving from the entryway and he stands up, turning and putting his back to Steve, pressing himself against the man's legs as his hackles raise and he growls lowly, showing his teeth at the still closed doors. ‘ _No one is going to hurt Steve. I will protect Steve at all costs_.’ Where this intense protectiveness came from, Bucky wasn't sure but he assumed it was probably his feelings from the past returning a little. But he would give his life to protect Steve now.

 

“Bucky what's wrong? Is everything o- shit.” Steve must have finally heard the elevator himself because he changed his tune real quick. “Bucky you've got to hide no one else knows you're her- too late.” He sighs as the door opens and Natasha walks into the room.

Bucky's ears stands straight on top of his head and his nose twitches. He recognized this woman as the one who shot him yesterday. ‘ _I don't know if I should kill her or thank her. If she hadn't shot me I might have killed Steve..but on the other hand the bitch shot me_!’ The tip of his tail wags nervously, waiting to see her move first.

 

To her credit, the red haired woman didn't even look phased at the wolf blocking himself against Steve. She made no move to hurt Bucky again-- in fact she stood just inside the doorway and paused there, not coming any closer to the wolf.

 

“Steve.” She said in a calm voice but Bucky could read the underlying nerves and question in it. He gives another soft growl. Some base part of his instinct was wired with the thought ‘protect Steve’ and the only memory he had of this woman was of her bullet hitting his chest. She could have been protecting Steve. Or she could have been aiming for him and missed terribly. Bucky didn't know for sure and he wouldn't settle until he did.

He could smell the gunpowder and metal on her that meant she was carrying a weapon at this moment.

 

“Natasha.” Steve greets tensely, his hand falling into the thick fur on Bucky's neck. Weather it was for Bucky’s comfort or his own the wolf wasn't sure but he appreciated the gesture.

 

The woman watched their interaction with a laser like focus and she gives a little nod. “So James lived I see.” She comments as she begins to walk forward, coming over and taking a seat on the edge of the couch located at the other end of the room, far enough from them that Bucky didn't feel threatened but the wolf still moved so his body was placed in front of Steve's.

 

“He's enhanced like me. And you missed your mark.” Steve remarks with a hint of bitterness in his voice. He clearly was upset that Natasha had shot at Bucky in the first place.

 

“I could have told you that. He wouldn't have survived his initial fall from the train if Hydra hadn't done something to him.” Natasha says casually as she folds her hands in her lap.

 

“So you knew your shot wouldn't kill him? You just put a bullet in him to hurt him?” Steve's hand tightened in Bucky's fur and the wolf rolls his shoulders a little, tipping his head back so the side of his muzzle was pressed against Steve's forearm.

 

“I wasn't even positive it was him. And I was trying to save your ass, Rogers, because in case you didn't notice he was chasing you down an alley with the intent to kill you under Hydra’s orders.” Natasha’s voice left no room for Steve’s bullshit but the wolf at Steve’s feet didn’t like the tone and he let the woman know by giving a little growl of his own.

 

 _Watch your tone, lady. My orders may have been to kill Steve but don’t think I won’t take you out if you’re going to cause a problem._ His ears twitch and he felt Steve’s fingers knot deeper into his fur when the sound vibrated through his deep chest.

“Easy Bucky..” Steve whispers softly, clearly giving Bucky the silent warning that he was not to attack the red haired woman.

 

His ears prick up but his tail gives a slow and lazy wag to show that he understood and was choosing to follow Steve’s judgment on the situation. Being obedient was hardwired into his brain- even without trigger words and special programming. According to his files he had been a Sergeant in the Army under Steve’s command so obviously listening to Steve was nothing new to his muscle memory- even if his brain had forgotten.

 

Natasha’s keen eyes watched the brief exchange and she hums a bit, crossing her arms over her chest. She appeared to be pleased that James had listened to Steve and relaxed when the Captain had put him to ease.

 

“So what exactly is your plan here, Cap? Adopt Bucky as the family dog? Train him to fetch the newspaper for us in the morning?”

 

 _Haha. Keep joking with me. I dare you._ He narrows his eyes huffs, showing his disapproval of her teasing.

 

“Well actually….I’m glad you’re here. There is something I wanted to ask about since Bucky is back…”

 

_Oh no. This is not going to be good._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YO so I did a little fanart for this fic which can be found right here so if anyone wants to see what I more or less imagine Bucky looking like (with my rather limited art skills I mean) you can go check that out. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BXWPWXkF7re/?taken-by=marvelbuckyboy
> 
>  
> 
> Also I am accepting new literate Stucky Rp's so if anyone is interested or just in general wants to talk about Stucky, life, or whatever, please don't be afraid to shoot me a message. I always need more Stucky friends! I hope to hear from you guys.


End file.
